Torque
Commander Torque is one of the major characters in the game's story. He is a commander and last-known living member of the Chasers, a battle-force formed by an allegiance of planets united against Lord Brevon and any other galactic threat. History Freedom Planet Pre-Freedom Planet In a previous encounter with Lord Brevon, Torque's previous crew and Captain were killed. Torque swore to his dying Captain that he wouldn't let Brevon succeed in his plans. Arrival on Avalice When Brevon crashlands on Avalice, Torque follows him. But by the time he arrives, Brevon has the Shuigang Army shoot down his plane. After he's shot down, Torque manages to patch together a disguise to cover his alien appearance, passing himself off as a Shellduck. Torque is tracked down by Serpentine, but is rescued by Lilac. Torque warns Lilac and Carol that someone is planning to steal the Kingdom Stone, and leaves it to them to get a warning to the Relic Maze Temple, only for them to arrive too late as Spade has already stolen the Kingdom stone for Mayor Zao. Torque's Mission They return to Lilac's Treehouse, but Torque chooses to remain outside in a tent to work on his gadgets (and to not reveal his true identity). However, Carol catches him outside of his disguise and alerts Lilac, both of whom see him in his true appearance. His cover blown, Torque comes clean about his identity as a Chaser for the Coalition of Planets and his mission to stop Lord Brevon and recover or destroy the Kingdom Stone to keep it out of Brevon's hands. Lilac, Carol & Milla immediately volunteer to help him get the stone back. Torque isn't comfortable with this, out of fear of losing another crew, but he accepts their help, though he binds them to secrecy regarding their mission. Negotiations in Shang Mu The next day, they meet with General Gong, who wants their group as a neutral party to negotiate the return of the Kingdom Stone with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu. Despite his reservations about getting in a plane again after what happened last time, he flies himself and the girls to the Shang Mu Commercial District, where they encounter Spade again. Before any explanations can be given, however, a ship attacks them, forcing the group to scatter. They regroup later and work together to defeat Serpentine and his Robopanther, but by then, it's too late. Shuigang forces have already bombed Shang Mu and taken the Kingdom Stone. Meeting up with Mayor Zao afterwards, Mayor Zao invites them to a royal feast to thank them for destroying the Robopanther, which he has claimed a fragment of. Since Mayor Zao's airships are damaged and need time for repairs, Lilac and the others accept the offer. Torque takes the opportunity to ask about a statue of the Dragons of the Before Time, to which he is taught the history of Avalice. The group then manages to convince Mayor Zao to send them as ambassadors to unite Shang Mu and Shang Tu. Taken in with the scheme, Mayor Zao grants them one of his airships. Battle in the skies As they travel for Shang Tu, Torque has a conversation with Lilac and Carol about his desire for space adventures, and being unprepared for the sacrifices involved. As the journey continues, they are ambushed by the Shuigang Sky Battalion. They manage to disable the cannons on the enemy ships, but an attack from Prince Dail's Cyber Peacock badly damages the airship, forcing it to make a splash-landing in the river, which will take them straight to Shang Tu. Torque plans on reaching the Royal Magister and giving them an update the situation. Quarantined As they journey to Shang Tu, Torque takes the opportunity to ask Carol how she and Lilac first met. Carol tells them about their past with the Red Scarves and Spade, as well as Spade's relationship to Prince Dail. When they arrive at Shang Tu, Torque tries to tell the truth to the Magister about Brevon being the one manipulating events behind the scenes in order to get his hands on the Kingdom Stone, offering a fragment of Serpentine's Robopanther as evidence. However, Neera Li offers a counter-theory about this being a cover-up by Mayor Zao, using Lilac and Carol's prior relationship with the Red Scarves as her own evidence. The Magister orders them all to be detained, with Torque and his evidence placed in quarantine. Captured by Brevon Torque is later freed after Lilac falsely confesses to "forcing him to help against his will." But not long after leaving, Torque is captured by Syntax and the Absolution and taken to Brevon's Thermal Base. Lilac attempts a rescue him by herself, but is captured as well. Brevon puts her through painful electrical torture, quickly getting Torque to crack and admit that he's the last of the Chasers, and none are left. Brevon was interested in the information, but was more interested in Torque's resolve, or his lack of it. Later, Torque is rescued by unknown means, and he, Carol, and Milla save Lilac as well. However, Brevon finds them, and Torque angrily confronts him. A shootout ensues, but is interrupted by an announcement that the Thermal Base is about to implode. Torque and the others manage to escape in the confusion, but they are separated from Lilac. Uniting the Two Armies General Gong arrives with the Shang Tu army, announcing that they're going to stop Shang Mu's army from attacking Shuigang. They tag along in a last ditch effort to stop the fighting, but they can't even get a word in between Mayor Zao and General Gong. Suddenly, dragon arrives and puts an end to the internal bickering and unites both armies against their common enemy, Lord Brevon. As the dragon flies away, Torque, Carol & Milla wonder if that was Lilac, but she was behind them and the group was happily reunited. She then introduces them to Pangu, whom they mistook for Brevon's AI, Syntax, but it wasn't. Lilac tells Torque, Carol & Milla that they have the Magister's full support. Later, as the group plans on how to get the Kingdom Stone back, Torque suggests using one of his hacking devices to kill the Dreadnought's power. Assault on the Dreadnought The united armies then proceeded to the Battle Glacier, where the team faces off with Prince Dail and the Shade Beast. The group defeated Dail, who attempted one final attack, but was stop by his brother Spade and fled. Torque decided to go in alone and told Lilac, Carol & Milla to help General Gong take back the city. The girls wanted to go in with him, but he tells them that he can't lose another "crew", that if something happens to them, he wouldn't be strong enough to save them. He warned them that once they set foot on the Dreadnought, they might not return, but the girls were determined to see the mission through to the end. So Torque gave each of them a hacking device, then boarded the Dreadnought as it was about to lift off. As Torque and the girls infiltrate the Dreadnought, they face the full force of Brevon's army, including an upgraded Syntax and a super powered mutation of Serpentine. However, they were not enough to slow them down as the warlord grew more desperate. As they reach the Dreadnought's power core to remove the Kingdom Stone, Torque's worse fears were realized when Brevon turns Milla into a Mutant monster and has her attack the team. Milla is defeated and presumed dead, but this act only enrages Lilac & Carol, who breaks through the last of Brevon's defenses as the final battle begins. After Brevon is defeated, the team escapes the Dreadnought as it explodes, the Kingdom Stone along with it. Mission Complete They return to the base camp back in the snowfields and tend to Milla, who was distraught for being a mutant. Lilac was also distraught for losing the Kingdom Stone and failing for not being able to stop Brevon from escaping. Torque remined her the Brevon didn't get the stone and his army was destroyed with his Dreadnought, that she completed their mission. Lilac stated that it was at a cost, that without the Kingdom Stone, they cannot survive. Then they look to sky and saw that the Kingdom Stone was not destroyed, but it has transformed into a crystalline vortex spreading unlimited energy across the planet, marking a new opprotunity for the people of Avalice, as stated by the Magister. Good-Bye Torque Later that night, as Torque prepares to leave Avalice, he says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol, Milla & General Gong. He gives them his gratitude on behalf of the Coalition of Planets, saying he may return soon. Torque then hops into his Rocket, gives the "thumbs up Good-Bye for now" salute, and blasts off, while the girls and Gong watch from the balcony of the Treehouse, holding on to the hope that Torque may someday return. Freedom Planet 2 After leaving Avalice, Torque likely returned to the Coalition to report on the events that finally led to Lord Brevon's defeat. He has not been seen since then, as he does not have an appearence in the sequel (maybe a cameo appearence). It is likely that Torque may be leading the Chasers in the fight against Brevon and what little army he still has. Move List Powers and Abilities Leadership: '''Being a commander in the chaser army it is natural that he is trained in leadership skills. His skills as a leader are debatable although he has never shown any signs of incompetence he has never shown any signs of good leadership (his whole crew was wiped out after all). '''Marksman: '''Torque is shown to be talented in firearms, both using them and maintaining them. '''Ace Pilot: Torque is shown to be talented in various flying machines, he was able to pick up a biplane and despite not having any previous experience with the vehicle was quickly able to master it Technology Expert: Torque is shown to be fluent in various forms of advanced technology. Contortionist: While in his shell-duck costume, Torque was able to squeeze into the small space with no signs of difficulty. Arsenal Torque uses a blaster which has a standard laser, and Elemental variants of the Buster, Bomb, and Flyer, which can be aimed in six directions. The last three weapon types use ammo, which is replenished by collecting Keystones. Several of his weapon types are able to break down walls and is similar to attacks used by other characters. * Standard Laser: ' A weapon that Torque always uses in every level. Though it has infinite ammo, it's damage output is weak. * '''Buster: ' Torque's second weapon type. The Buster is used primarily for dealing damage at short range or horizontally. * 'Bomb: ' Torque's third weapon type. The Bomb is primarily used for dealing Area-of-Effect damage. * 'Flyer: ' Torque's fourth weapon type. The Flyer usually fires projectiles upwards, and is useful for bosses that are above Torque. * 'Hoverboots: ' Torque can hover in any direction for a short period of time. Activating Hover will set Torque's speed to a specific amount unlike Milla's Flutterjump. Torque is able to hover indefinitely. * '''Speed Boost: Uses energy to increase Torque's speed instantly. Personality Relationships [[Sash Lilac|'Lilac:']] At first Torque was reluctant to open up to her, it was not until he was revealed as an alien that he explained the full situation. He did not like the idea of getting civilians involved but once he saw them in action he quickly changed his mind. When Lilac was being tortured by Brevon his resolve quickly faded showing that he cares greatly about her well-being. Fans have taken this a step further by interpreting their relationship as a romantic one though this could be pure fan speculation. It is worth mentioning that Patrick Seymour, the voice actor for Torque also supports the idea of a romantic relationship between the two. His crew: Prior to the events of the game Torque had a crew under his command. It is implied that he was very close to his crew and was saddened by their demise. During the course of the adventure he starts to think of Lilac, Carol and Milla as his new crew. He was so hurt by the loss of his old crew that he could not bear the thought of losing them too. Gallery Torque's Disquise Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.jpg|Torque's Disquise Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Fp1-torquesprite.png|Sprite of Torque in Freedom Planet Fp1-torquesprite-shellduck.png|Sprite of Torque's Disguise in Freedom Planet Trivia *Torque is one of the two characters & the only hero who do not have an appearance in Freedom Planet 2. The other being Lord Brevon. *Lot of Torque's weapons act like a weapons equipped with in Mega Man Classic series: ** Wood Buster is similar to Blade Man's Triple Blade and Magma Man's http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Magma_Bazooka **Earth Buster is similar to Charge Man's Charge Kick (in a buster form) **Fire Buster is similar to Burner Man's Wave Burner **Water Buster is similar to Aqua Man's Water Balloon **Metal Buster is similar to Gemini Man's Gemini Laser (Without ricochet ability) **Wood Bomb is similar to Dust Man's Dust Crusher **Earth Bomb is similar to Chill Man's Chill Spike. **Fire Bomb is similar to Crash/Clash Man's Crash/Clash Bomber (Without grabbing ability) **Water Bomb is similar to Neptune's Salt Water **Metal Bomb is similar to Commando Man's Commando Bomb **Wood Flyer is similar to Quick Man's Quick Boomerang **Earth Flyer is similar to Solar Man's Solar Blaze ** Fire Flyer is similar to Konro Man's Flame Shower. **Water Flyer is similar to Burst Man's Danger Wrap **Metal Flyer is similar to Tomahawk Man's Silver Tomahawk Torque (Commander) Torque (Commander) Category:Allies